Counterfeit products impact a wide range of industries, and combating piracy and counterfeit products is an important issue. For example, the Business Software Alliance (BSA) estimates that 35 percent of all software used worldwide is counterfeit, unlicensed, or otherwise illegal. A recent IDC Economic Impact Study found that if the global software piracy rate was lowered by 10 percent over the next four years, this change would contribute 2.4 million new jobs and $400 billion in economic growth to the global economy.
Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) chips are becoming increasingly popular in a wide range of industries. RFID tags and tag readers often contain substantial amounts of intellectual property belonging to RFID developers. These RFID tags are often the subject of counterfeiting efforts. Thus, many tags in use around the world may not have been licensed by the intellectual property owner. Additionally, many tag reader devices in use around the world may also not be licensed by the intellectual property owner. Other unauthorized or counterfeit goods exist in the RFID chain, including various telecommunications devices (e.g. network appliances or access points (APs)).
For example, customs officials increasingly find it difficult to detect and identify potential counterfeit goods at border crossings or ports. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to track and identify the presence of tags and/or the products they are attached to as they both pass together through various locations throughout the world for customs enforcement or national security purposes.
There is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as providing additional benefits. Overall, the above examples of some related systems and related limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the following Detailed Description.